gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Viceroyalty Co.
' Viceroyalty Co. '''was founded on August 7, 2010. It started off as a wing, or client guild of East India Republic, founded by its current Guildmaster, Robert Mc Roberts. The guild grew in size and soon overshawdowed its parent guild. '''Viceroyalty Co. '''currently has 500 members, 563 if you count Viceroyalty Co. 2. Viceroyalty Co. is a Republic, it elects its leaders. Unlike the Co. Republic, which is a dictatorship., the People are Free. Membership Rules/Restricitons for Joining #If Viceroyalty Co. is currently Maxed (500 members) you must either. A: Join Viceroyalty Co. 2 B:Be a higher level than an inactive member in Guild (active means being on at least one time a week, inactive are Members in the guild) #Must NOT be on No Joining List. #Must be able to Equip yourself with Basic Army Equipment. For Basic this is a Blunderbuss, and Cloth Belt (around 250 gold to 500 Max and color is given for your rank) For unlimited this is a Cloth belt and Musket (1150 Gold). #You may be EITC, Navy, Soldiers, Pirates or Undead to Join. Keep in mind you are not allowed to get into fights with other members. Its loyalty to Guild First, second to a company or Piracy. No Officer List *James Seacrest *Rebel *Luuluu No Join List *Solomon Burnward *Ned Sharksilver *IF FOUND IN GUILD, KICK IMMEDIATLY Also report who invited them if it is known.﻿ People and things you should know! Robert Mc Roberts Guildmaster, Co head of Army with John John Breasly -Co Guildmaster, Co head of Army with Robert Captian Ryan -Commander of the Navy Jack Cannonhawk -Former GM of Cannonhawk Guild Non People Info Home Server: Vachira Important Allies:Black Officers, Gen. of Peace, Grande Doubloons and Francis Brigade. (We do have other allies, but these are the most noteable) Capital:Governors Mansion on Port Royal, EITC Dock, nearby beach and Shops. Alliance: Royale Alliance, Current Heads: Robert Mc Roberts and John Breasly (Consuls), Jack Cannonhawk (Chancellor). There will be a new election this weekend. Territory While Viceroyalty Co. claims the enitire Vachira Server, it treates its lands differently. On Wild islands (Islands with no teleport totem besides Kingshead) most can do whatever they want On Minor islands (all non wild islands except Port Royal Tortuga and Padres)-As long as ye aren't burning the Capitol or attacking people, ye are all right On Major Islands (Rest) There is More security. If you plan to break the law, DONT do it here. Capital District, Heavily Guarded- no weapons allowed inside of it- minor crimes can be punishable by Jail Time or worse. Foriegn Areas-Military Occupation, no misdemeners allowed! (Port Royal, Navermo) ﻿ History Viceroyalty Co. was founded to provide more space for East India Republic. Three prominent officers were commisioned to form new guilds. Robert Mc Roberts founded Viceroyalty Co., John Breasly founded Royale Knight Co., and Simon Lockward founded Royal Trading Co. The plan cost East India Republic, without thier three prominent officers, the guild began losing members and went inactive. Several members flocked to Viceroyalty Co. the guild grew at a rapid pace. Viceroyalty Co. also invaded Vachira and set up its Government there. Many have called this an act of Tyranny, while others feel Viceroyalty Co. has done a very good job at protecting local interests. After the Invasion of Vachira, Viceroyalty Co. and Royal Knight Co. formed the Royale Alliance to further increase power (By now Royal Trading Co had gone inactive and was not included). It includes about 20 guilds and is a republic, It has 2 Co leaders called Consuls which run for reelection every month. On December 21, Royale Knight Co. and Viceroyalty Co decided to unite. Royale Knight Co. began moving members into Viceroyalty Co. The Crown of Ireland, Rebels of the Co, Treasure Hunter guild, and Cannonhawk guild also followed. The Guild is currently working on obtaining new members and expanding its military. Royale Trading Co. The Royale Trading Co. is a government-type organization sponsored by the Royale Alliance and the International Trading Bank. Wars EITC Samuel Redbeard, the established leader of the EITC, has refused to return his unearned post to it's previous controller, Captain "Lord" Leon. Viceroyalty Co. has made it known that it will back Leon in this ongoing fight, and with use force if necessary. The Royale Alliance has established secret bases to launch guerilla warfare tactics as the main army builds up. A picture of Four Finger Frank, Captain "Lord" Leon's new character, can bee seen here. Four Finger Frank was discovered as a Sham, but he did serve a purpose in Weakening Samuel Redbeards forces. The Leonic Wars Robert Mc Roberts and John Breasly were at first hired by the Resistance to take out Leon. They launched VERY sucessfull raids, which disprupted guild meetings and had the EITC on the run. This eventually ended up in Ship Pvp. Leons forces were destroyed and his military was set back. However, Credit did not fall to Robert and John. Other leaders who only helped at the last minute toke all thier Credit. Robert Mc Roberts and John were furious and offered thier services to Leon. Incresingly they have been more and more relied upon. Viceroyalty Co. mainly fights those claiming to be head of the EITC to secure its intrests. Viceroyalty Co. is NOT EITC. Civil War There have been many attempts to overthrow the Viceroyalty Co. The third attempt ever led by John Breasly, nearly worked, but failed in the end due to a lost battle. Robert and John Reconciled and have both been popular leaders since. Invasion of Navermo Talked about in greater detail here on the page the Invasion of Navermo David Inc. After a Brutal attack on the E.I.R (Old guild before Viceroyalty Co.) Capital, War was declared on David Inc. Using superior tactics and manpower, they were first pushed from Tortuga, then reduced to Padres Del Fuego. The war from then was a Stalemate, until support from outside tipped the balance against David Inc. They were pushed off of Navermo and is unknown thier fate. Since the fall of thier rule in navermo, almost all members deserted to Viceroyalty Co. David, Sir Roland and Sailor Johnson are the only known members in David Inc. which remain Anglo-Spanish Wars Viceroyalty Co, had always had a heated realtionship with Spain. However, this somtimes boiled into war. EITC ships commonly sailed for Spain, and Pirates would sail for France, a Viceroyalty Co. ship accidentaly sunk a Spanish Ship making its way for Padres. War was declared. Viceroyalty Co's Army was much smaller than Pearson Wright's, however they had Allies in Reserves, and managed to achive Victory. Spain and Viceroyalty Co, began to work together in a number of Ventures, including suppressing a Rebellion led by Cadet. This new Alliance would not last long, when a membership dispute led to a skirmish and then outright war. An alliance with France has even been considered. Subordinate Guilds These guilds are Subordinate to Viceroyalty Co. and are either wings, guild remnants, or guilds owned by guild members other pirates Wings Viceroyalty Co. 2*- Guild master when founded, Assassin. Guild master now, Assassin. *All members of VC 2 are considered full members of VC Viceroyalty Co. Jrs. Is waiting the name to be approved, this guild will be for second pirates of Guild members. *They are considered Full members because there other pirates are. Guilds owned by Guild members other pirates Royale Knight Co. Guild master when founded, John Breasly. Guild master now, Jean De Vallet Rebels of the Co. Guild master when founded Solomon Burnward. Guild master now, Solomon Burnward (clone) Burnwards Empire. Guild master when founded Solomon Burward. Guild master now, Solomon Burnward (other clone) Guild Remnants (Guilds without Guildmasters) Knights St. John Army of rouges Crown of Ireland Treasure Hunter guild Cannonhawk Guild Royale Justice Hannover Hussars Prussian Knights Alliance of Power Pirate Rifle Corps Royal Rulers Allies #Gen. of Peace #Bandidos are Back #Viva Voce #United Alliance #Secret Assault #Dead to life #Royale Empire Co. #Byzantine Empire #Dark Wolfes Pride #Grande Doubloons #Sartana Famillia #Skulls Marines #Adventure Gallley #Corsair's Treasure Partnerships Francis Brigade (At verge of War, partnership could be terminated) United Co.Empire (Deleted) Wrights Crusade ( Now Followers of Pears who are Enemies) I N F E R N O The Co Empire R.A.D. A L E R T (relations uneasy, but improving) Wrights Trading Co. (Now Followers of Pears who are enemies) Wright's Dynasty (Now Followers of Pears who are enmies) Soldiers of France Black Officers Enemies United Co.Empire David Inc. Followers of Peas Carribean Union Burnward's Empire East Spanish Trading Co. Army The Viceroyalty Co. Army was first a division of the East India Republic Army. However, as the Guild grew, they began to become a seperate Army all together. The Army saw action in the concluding stages of the David Inc. war and was led by Robert Mc Roberts. As more soldiers came in, so to did new ideas and positions. The Army was split up into Groups and leaders were found for them. There are 6 Head Positions currently in the Army. *Navy Includes Marines, which are considered part of the Army The Army Today is considered one of the Strongest of all Guilds. It has fought in Many wars, and has the distiction of defeating Francis Brigade twice in battle (while they were for a short time on opposing sides). The Army uses some of the most advanced weapons, like the Viceroyal Repeating Rifle. Navy The Viceroyalty Co. Navy began as a collection of a few small ships. The Navy has, and still does take a back role to the Army. This has been at times Disadvantages to Viceroyalty Co. Ship Pvp, has always been a downside for Viceroyalty Co. and only a few times have they ever tied or let alone won the battle. Recent reforms by Captian Ryan have brought more favourable results, but the navy in whole needs to modernize and expand. Ranks in Army ' ' '''Private*-Black Cloth Belt: or Buckled Belt:' Corporal*- Green Cloth Belt: Sergeant*- Blue Cloth Belt: Sergeant major*- Orange Cloth Belt: Lieutenant*- White Cloth Belt: Captain*- Yellow Cloth Belt: Major*-Brown Cloth Belt: Colonel*-Gray Cloth Belt: Lieutenant Colonel-Red Cloth Belt: (This can only be held by Army Chiefs of Staff, only 6 People may hold at one time.) *These Ranks correspond with those of Francis Brigade Notable Army members! Private: *Everyone Else *Lord Ironhawk *Capt. Redbug *Leon Bluehawk *Ben Bluesilver Corporal: *Davy Barrelpratt *Matthew Mc Matthews (Joint Viceroyalty Co. and Francis Brigade Service) *Nahuel *Edgar O'Malley *Lucisac Sergeant: *Capt. Mike *Jack Cannonhawk *Jack Stormwalker Sergeant Major: *Dead Skull *Johnny Dockshot Lieutenant: *Johnny Stormshot *Rebel Captain: *INSERT NAME HERE Major: *INSERT NAME HERE Colonel: *Assassin *Robert Mc Roberts Jr. Lieuteanant Colonel: *Robert Mc Roberts *John Breasly *Luuluu In State of Rebellion *Dandandragon *Captian Ryan *John O'Eagle *Johnny Dockshot Holidays and Flags and Customs Guild Holidays Founders Day-July 12 This Celebrates the day when EIR finished merging with Pirate Rifle Corps, thus laying the Foundation and History for Viceroyalty Co. Celebrations take place in the Trading Co Officer on Tortuga, and the beachs of Spain, France, and Tortuga Year of Establishment:2010 Viceroyalty Co. Day-August 7 On this day, Robert McRoberts was granted a Charter and created Viceroyalty Co. Celebrations are held on Port Royal, Navermo, and there is a feast at the Old Capitol Building Year of Establishment:2010 Consulate Day-November 2 On this day, the Republic was introduced to Viceroyalty Co. and the Royale Alliance Celebrate this day by Voting and having Debates Year of Establishment:2010 Army Day-December 21 On this day, the Militia of Viceroyalty Co. was disbanded and replaced with a Professional Army. This Army is currently in use today. On this day there will be Promotion Ceremonies and an Army Parade in Padres Del Fuego Year of Establishment:2010 Guild National Anthem thumb|left|500px|This is the National Anthem of Viceroyalty Co. Made official on 1/23/2011﻿ Links http://piratesonlineroyalealliance.webs.com/ Our Site http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKuq4HUYKOs How to join our site, if you need any help. Member Hall of Fame The hall of fame was created to show people what our members are like. These are members that have acted outstandingly, and are decided upon by John Breasly. Robert Mcroberts Rank at time: Guildmaster Reason: Outstanding military tactic use in the field of battle. Jack Seacutter Rank at time: Officer Reason: Inventing the Viceroyal Repeating Rifle John O'eagle Rank at time: Veteran Reason: Unbelievable ship manuevering, saving an entire fleet from Spanish privateers. Lucisiac Rank at time: Officer Reason: Excellent politician, stopped several civil wars from starting. Jack Stormwalker Rank at time: Officer Reason: Shown courage on battlefield, saving an entire regiment from destruction. William Damproberts Rank at time: Veteran Reason: Excellent spywork against enemies Captain Ryan Rank at time: Officer Reason: Excellent naval and marine skills Kat Hexbones Rank at time: Officer Reason: Excellent political skills and army skills. Trivia﻿ Viceroyalty Co. is renowned for its PVP ability. Robert Mc Roberts founded this tradition when El Bandidos invaded Navermo. After his guild suffered two crushing defeats, he arrived in time to drive the Bandidos off of Tortuga. Team PVP is the guilds specialty, they have been known to use Formations and tactics to win on PVP battle grounds. Viceroyalty Co. managed to infilitrate Leons ranks, leaking valuable information involved in his defeat. The Current Co-GM of Viceroyalty Co. John Breasly, used to be GM of a guild hostile to Viceroyalty Co. Viceroyalty Co. grew 130 members one day Viceroyalty Co. is the only guild which has equivilant ranks to Francis Brigade. Nationalities from the Guild Include: *British *Russian *Italian *Austrian *Maltese *Canadian *Spanish *French *American News! Elections are Soon! The elections for the Fourth Term as Consul of the Royale Alliance will begin this weekend. Current Consuls, Robert McRoberts and John Breasly will NOT be seeking reelection. This leaves many contedors for Imperial Party nomination. Captian Ryan is a favorite, but does not have much political experience, a deciding factor for nomination. Luuluu is another choice, but some question if he should be eligable because his Main Pirate is not currently in the Alliance. The Gen. of Peace Party is expecting to make major gains, as more members in thier guild have registered to vote. The Royal Party hopes to make some comebacks, and the chance for a Independent to win are greater than ever! Who will win the election! Only time will tell.... -Robert Mcroberts, Guildmaster Leon Returns! On the day of 1-22-10, Ben Goldeagle showed his face near Fabiola the gypsy! Guess who he is? See picture below. It also turns out, that Captain Leon was never banned, but saw the error of his ways, and stopped playing. Category:Guilds Category:Royale Alliance